


golden

by SAlLORMOON



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAlLORMOON/pseuds/SAlLORMOON
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"how cruel is the golden rule?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	golden

**Author's Note:**

> "how cruel is the golden rule?"

you are in love, but finally  
his love isn't enough to keep  
you sane and well to stay

he says, his voice feather light,  
"you make me so happy."  
you smile and say the same

but sadly, you are lying to him  
because he does make you happy  
but the pain is worst than ever

the year is 2005, you're in a van  
barely surviving on tv dinners and   
shows people hardly ever attend

it's happened before, and he knows  
clinging softly to your mangled arm  
so gently, because he knows it hurts

you tell him you're going to shop,  
and you let him sleep alone on the  
little couch you and him shared

you kiss his pale forehead longingly  
he only stirs and hardly even breathes  
you say "i love you," then you're gone

a best buy parking lot and a pill bottle  
fresh tears rolling as you struggle   
forcing it open and spilling it out

a mountain dew sits in the cup holder  
you pop in 10, 20, 30 or so pills then  
as you think of what this is, you swallow

he gets worried after a while, you know he is  
wondering just where you could be this time  
and as he pulls in, seeing you choking tears

he gasped and sobs, watching you go limp  
he runs to your side in hope to help you  
but you are too far gone, "i love you" he says

but you don't reply


End file.
